Air conditioner units are conventionally utilized to adjust the temperature within structures such as dwellings and office buildings. In particular, one-unit type room air conditioner units may be utilized to adjust the temperature in, for example, a single room or group of rooms of a structure. Generally, one-unit type air conditioner units include an indoor portion and an outdoor portion. The indoor portion is generally located indoors, and the outdoor portion is generally located outdoors. Accordingly, the air conditioner unit generally extends through a wall, window, etc. of the structure.
It may be desirable to allow outdoor air through from an exterior atmosphere through the air conditioner into a room into which the air conditioner unit extends. Accordingly, certain air conditioners include vent apertures for allowing such airflow. To allow a user to choose whether to allow such outdoor air through the air conditioner, a cap may be provided which can be connected to an inner wall by a number of screws or removed from the inner wall via unscrewing of the screws, depending on the preference of the user. Such caps and the use of screws to connect such caps to inner walls, however, have a number of disadvantages. For example, connecting and disconnecting of a cap is labor intensive and requires disassembly of many component of the air conditioner unit in order to access the screw locations. Further, such caps are separate components which are prone to being lost when disconnected from associated inner walls.
Accordingly, venting apparatus for air conditioner units which reduce associated labor requirements and loss risks would be advantageous.